El delito de amar
by Isakaru
Summary: No todo en la vida de un comandante es felicidad,y mas cuando se esta solo y no tienes nadie a tu lado...pero cuando llega ese momento, te enamoras de quien menos esperabas...de una chica limosnera, ladrona, vagabunda. Ese es el delito de Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Una ladrona

_Wola!!! como estan!!?? espero que super bien, jeje, bueno, aqui me tienen con una nueva historia diferente, este fic lo tenia en un concurso de fics, pero ps lo cancelaron, y pues simplemente lo quise publicar... que les parece la idea?? es un Naruhina (a webooo XD) y pues es una tematica diferente, espero les guste..._

_A LEER!!_

* * *

-Aquí el capitán Uzumaki, cambio-.

*shhhh*

-_Naruto-sama, acabamos de capturar a uno de los integrantes de la banda Akatsuki, cambio_-.

*shhh*

-de acuerdo, voy para allá, cambio y fuera-. Respondió un chico manejando en el centro de la ciudad. Y su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki, el capitán general de la policía de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California.

Era un hombre hecho y derecho, con sus 25 años de edad, y aunque aun con su pasado, vivía día tras día en poder dar con la delincuencia en aquella ciudad. Otra con los típicos problemas de criminalidad que cualquiera pudiera tener.

Y aquella banda Akatsuki, era una de las más buscadas en el país, ya que habían cometido varios crímenes, y entre ellos, secuestros, asesinatos, asaltos, etc., no habían podido capturar algún integrante de aquella banda, pero, por fin se dio la oportunidad, y ya tenían a uno de esos tipos en sus manos.

El chico rubio manejaba un automóvil volvo negro, mientras vestía un traje obscuro con su camisa color anaranjada, uno de sus colores favoritos, mientras lucia una cabellera doraba como los rayos del sol, aunque muy despeinada, pero eso aun no le quitaba lo atractivo. Con sus ojos color azul, y su bella piel bronceada, daba un toque de un hombre maduro, pero no siempre era así, en su trabajo era todo un capitán, o general, pero en la vida con sus amigos, pudiese jurar que estaba un niño de 5 años con ellos.

El Uzumaki llego al cuartel, entre las calles menos circuladas de la ciudad, oculto por si alguien asecha o piensa atacar en cualquier momento del día.

Estaciono su auto en aquel estacionamiento, colocó su alarma y salió lo más de prisa que sus pies pudiesen dar.

-bienvenido-. menciono un hombre en una cabina del estacionamiento. El que se encargaba en cuidar los carros de los agentes especiales.

-gracias, ¿y dónde está el detenido?-. dijo el rubio mientras observaba detrás de la ventanilla de la cabina.

-está en el 4to piso capitán-. Respondió aquel tipo.

-de acuerdo, gracias-. Y salió lo mas de prisa, subió unas escaleras, ya que no tenía tiempo de estar escuchando la canción armonística del aquel elevador.

Después de varios escalones de estar subiendo lo más rápido que pudiese, llego al cuarto piso, y allí estaban unos agentes especiales con papeles en sus manos, enfrente de computadoras, etc.

-vaya, hasta que por fin llegas dobe-.

-jeje, lo siento, es que había trafico-. Sasuke Uchiha, un gran detective de los agentes de Los Ángeles, muy solicitado, además de ser un gran investigador, tenía el don de dar "sufrimiento" a los criminales para poder saber alguna información que sea requerida.

-si claro, de seguro fuiste por una taza de rameen ¿verdad?-. Pregunto el pelinegro mientras alzaba una ceja dando una mirada de burla.

El agente Uchiha estaba vestido con un traje color negro, mientras que su camisa era de color azul oscuro, mientras que, tenía dos pistolas en sus costados, tenía pinta de ser todo un hombre frio y sin sentimientos, pero las apariencias engañan, y mucho mas el corazón.

-bueno, cada quien debe tomarse un pequeño descanso no?? Jeje, y dime teme, ¿dónde está el chico?-. pregunto el rubio mientras dejaba su saco oscuro en una silla.

-está dentro de la cabina-. hizo una pausa.- y ten cuidado, es un chico bastante…extraño-. Dijo con desinterés mientras buscaba la palabra correcta para describirlo.

- ¡ha! No te preocupes, ¡¡a Naruto Uzumaki nadie lo vence!!-. Y después de tomar un par de hojas de una pequeña mesa antes de aquella puerta donde se encontraba aquel criminal. Aquellos documentos que daban información de la banda, quienes era, como se llamaban, entre otras cosas, y sin más, entro dentro de la cabina donde estaba uno de los integrantes.

-bien, me presento, yo soy el capitán Uzumaki y tu…?-. Se sentó enfrente del aquel tipo.

-Zetsu-. Respondió el sujeto delante de él con bastante desinterés.

Estaba vestido con una sudadera negra, mientras traía unos jeans bastante desgastados, y en su cara tenia… ¿pintura?, si eso era, ahora ya entendía porque Sasuke le dijo que era extraño.

Por favor, ¿quien se pinta la cara a la mitad de color verde y otra blanca?

-bien Zetsu, solo quiero que me digas… ¿dónde se esconde Akatsuki?-. Fue directo al grano, al rubio no le gustaba dar rodeos respecto a las preguntas, por eso le decían que él no era bueno en estar cuestionando.

-¿crees que te lo diré? ...imbécil-. Soplo aquel tipo. No mostraba ningún gesto, ningún sentimiento en su cara pintada, ¿seguro que era humano?

-te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¡ ¡ ¿Dime donde diablos se esconde Akatsuki?!!-. Se exalto el rubio, mientras golpeaba con sus puños fuertemente la mesa de centro y encima de ella, una lámpara colgando del techo.

-Hmp-. Esa fue su respuesta, algo que desespero al rubio. Le hecho una última mirada de reproche, soltó un último suspiro, y salió de aquella habitación.

-Shizuneeee!!!-. grito el rubio mientras salía de la habitación, tomo su saco y se dirigía a su oficina.

- ¿qué pasa Naruto?-. pregunto la chica antes llamada. Era la secretaria del Uzumaki, mientras que a veces atendía a otros agentes o cosas por el estilo.

-dile al teme que se haga caso del ese tal Zetsu, yo no puedo con el-. dijo mientras susurraba lo último.

- ¿cómo que no puedes con el Naruto? ¿Tuuu!!? El agente más importante de la ciudad de…-.

-ya se ya se, es que me duele la cabeza, el teme puede con él; estaré en mi oficina-. Tomó su saco y se dirigió a la habitación mencionada.

Abrió la puerta, y como siempre con lo que se encontraba, con un montón de platos de rameen instantáneo, vasos de coca-cola, etc. ¿Quién podría vivir con ese cochinero? Nada más él.

Después de 10 minutos, estaba tomando una taza de café, mientras leía el periódico del día: crímenes, asaltos, estado financiero, deportes, nada interesante que no fuera algún record de que trate de rameen.

-_Naruto, tienes una llamada_-. Dijo Shizune por el intercomunicador, un aparatito delante de él.

-¿Quién es Shizune?-. Pregunto mientras apretaba el botón para comunicarse.

-_es Sakura_-.

-de acuerdo, pásamela-. Después de varios segundos de espera, sonó el teléfono de aquel aparato.

-¿qué paso Sakura-chan?-. pregunto el rubio con el teléfono en la mano.

-_hola Naruto, oye, ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke-kun?-. _Pregunto aquella voz dulce y a la vez tosca.

-Está interrogando a un tipo, ¿Por qué?, ¿pasa algo?-. Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-_No, no pasa nada, es que le estaba llamando a su celular y no contestaba, pero por lo menos está bien_-. Se oyó un suspiro.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, el teme está bien, ¿quieres que le diga algo si me lo encuentro?-.

_-Aaa si, dile que me llame, y que lo espero en el hospital, y que lo amo y que…-._

-Está bien está bien, yo le digo, no te preocupes-.

-¡¡_Gracias Naruto!! , ¡¡Cuídate!!-._ Y se corto la llamada. Naruto dio un suspiro y observo su habitación delicada y lentamente…y se puso a pensar.

Como envidiaba al teme, tantos años de conocerlo y a Sakura-chan, para que al final sus dos mejores amigos terminaran juntos como una pareja formal, vaya, si que los envidiaba, y el, solo, como un agente que solo se dedica a la vida de los criminales, a servir al gobierno, pero nada más.

Como anhelaba tener alguien a su lado, alguien a quien tomar de las manos... alguien a quien amar.

-(creo que necesito aire fresco)-. pensó el rubio. ¿Dónde tenía su mente en este momento?, si, solo le falta aire fresco para despejarse, necesitaba salir.

Tomo una chamarra café, ya que andar en la ciudad vestido todo de negro y nada mas con su camisa anaranjada, era de sospecharse, y más en aquella metrópolis.

Salió de su oficina y caminó hacia el escritorio donde estaba su secretaria.

-Shizune, cuando salga el teme, dile que le llame a Sakura-chan-.

-de acuerdo, yo le aviso y… ¿tú dónde vas eh?-. pregunto la chica mientras alzaba la ceja.

-voy a salir un rato, ocupo tomar aire fresco, hay le avisas al teme, al rato-. Se despidió y salió de aquel cuartel, tomo el elevador, ya que no tenía ganas de bajar por las escaleras de nuevo, y llego a su auto, se subió, y se fue a la ciudad, a despejarse un poco del mundo donde siempre habitaba.

Después de casi 20 minutos de andar en su auto, se fue a un estacionamiento cerca de un parque. Quería ver aquellos arboles de cerezo, cayendo pétalo por pétalo, donde daba paz y tranquilidad.

Le dio dinero al hombre del estacionamiento para que hiciera su deber, y salió a caminar.

Observaba parejas con sus niños, tomados de la mano, comiendo un gran helado, mientras daban una grande sonrisa.

Sonrió. Sonrió con nostalgia al solo recordar su infancia, una pequeñísima parte de felicidad que algún día vivió.

Continuo admirando la bella vista de la ciudad, del parque, observo bicicletas, ancianos dando de comer a palomas, personas vendiendo cosas para dar diversión y… ¿una muchacha corriendo?

Alzo la vista y se acerco al lugar, ya que escucho algo que no le agrado.

-¡¡¡detengan a esa mujer!!!!! ¡¡¡Me ha robado!!!-. grito un hombre saliendo de una tienda de abarrotes bastante enojado, desesperado, bueno, era difícil describir como se sentía en aquella situación.

El Uzumaki se dirigió al señor de la tienda.

-¿qué le robo señor? -. dijo mientras lo observaba.

-comida, cosas enlatadas, bolsas de alimento, ¡¡no se!! ¡Solo no pago! Deténgala joven, por favor-. Suplico el señor.

-no se preocupe, yo la detendré-. Y tras tranquilizar al encargado o dueño de la mini-tienda, salió corriendo detrás de aquella chica sin perderla de vista.

Vaya, si que corría rápido, hasta pudiese pensar si esa chica practicaría algún deporte o algo por el estilo, pero eso no era posible, como se alcanzaba ver, esa chica era una más de esas personas que pedían limosna.

Observo como doblaba en una esquina en una calle solitaria, aun no la perdía de vista, pero si era rápida.

La siguió y la observo detenerse en el final del callejón…pero no estaba sola.

-tranquilos, aquí les traje algo de comer, tengan-. Hablo esa muchacha entregando las cosas robadas a… ¿niños?, ¿para eso había robado?

-Hi…Hina-chan mira allí-. Dijo uno de los pequeños apuntando al rubio, el cual solo observaba esa escena intrigado. Observando bien, eran 3 niños, y se podría ver que eran de esos que pedían limosna, limpiaban carros…eran niños de la calle, y esa muchacha era su ¿mama?

-no…no se preocupen…yo…yo los protegeré-. Se escucho una dulce voz saliendo de esa boca, se coloco enfrente de esos niños tratándolos de proteger con sus brazos, que a simple vista, estaban temblando. Una cara llena de manchas negras, sucia por el clima de aquella ciudad.

Tenía el cabello largo y azulado, y encima de ese, un gorro negro que cubría su cuero cabelludo, una sudadera de color morado oscuro cubría su tronco de aquel débil cuerpo, y unos jeans bastante sucios y desgastados, esa chica…era igual que esos pequeños.

-tranquilos, no les hare nada-. Intento calmarlos acercándose un poco, pero fue algo no muy bien visto por esas personitas.

-no… no te acerques-. hizo una pausa la chica, mientras ponía su mirada en aquellos niños-. Vállense, puede hacerles daño-. Trato que esos pequeñines se alejaran de ese callejón, no quería que les pasara más cosas de las cuales ya habían sufrido mucho, no quería verlos sufrir, no más.

-tranquila, no les are nada-. Se acercaba más y más el Uzumaki.

-no te acerques, si le haces da…daño, ten… ¡¡¡tendrás que pasar por nosotros!!!-.y tras dicho eso, las 3 criaturas se colocaron enfrente de aquella chica, tratando de protegerla, no permitirían que él le haga daño, después de tanto sacrificio que hizo ella por ellos.

-no les dañare y para que vean que soy su amigo, les invito a comer, ¿qué dicen?-. Se incoó enfrente de los niños quedando a la altura de estos dando una cálida sonrisa.

¿Había escuchado bien? Acaso ese sujeto ¿los estaba invitando a comer? ¿Después de que ella había robado en una tienda?

-nos… ¿nos invitaras a comer? -. pregunto una niña, la única de aquéllos pequeñines observándolo con una mirada llena de ilusión, dando un brillito especial en sus ojitos, el rubio los observo.

-claro que si, y yo pago todo, y… ¿Qué quieren comer? -. pregunto el rubio observando a los niños con la misma sonrisa, enseñando sus blancos y bellos dientes, mientras que la muchacha solo observaba un tanto incrédula, es que no podía creerlo.

- ¡siiiii! Yo quiero rameen!!-. dijo un niño elevando su mano, dando victoria.

-hay no, yo no quiero ese que tiene verduras-. Bufo uno de aquellos pequeñines cruzándose de brazos.

-si quieres, lo pides sin verduras tonto-. dijo la niña.

-la idea del rameen es genial, pero todo depende de su mama-. dijo el rubio mientras observaba a la chica que permanecía callada. Esos ojos…esos ojos eran color perla dando un toque de inocencia.

-neeeh, ella no es nuestra mama, es nuestra Onee-san, ¿verdad Hina-chan?-. menciono uno de los hombrecitos de aquella bolita.

Y ella aun no podía comprenderlo. Nadie había hecho algo por ellos, el trata de detenerla y de pronto, ¿los invita a comer?, ¿acaso estaba soñando?

-¿Hina-chan? ¿Estás bien?-. pregunto la mujercita.

-¿Por…porqué nos invitas a comer?-. pregunto débilmente la peli azul, teniendo su mirada plasmada en el suelo, se sentía un tanto extraña en esta situación.

-pues porque creo que tienen hambre, ¿no?-. pregunto a los pequeñines, para después dar como respuesta los gritos de esos niños, llenos de felicidad.

-¿podemos ir a comer con él Hiña-chan? ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-. dijieron los 3 peques con una carita de perro entristecido, algo que la ojiperla no se atrevería a negar.

-es…está bien-. susurro, pero audible para los niños.

-qué bien!!!, Yahoooo!!-.y entre otros gritos se escuchaban en aquel callejón oscuro.

Los 3 niños y el joven rubio se fueron alejando poco a poco de aquel callejón oscuro, dejando a la peli azul un tanto…pensativa.

-Hina-chan, ¿no piensas venir?-. una vocecita la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡si, ya voy!-. Y se dirigió corriendo hacia el joven rubio y los niños felices por poder probar un sabroso plato de rameen.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

.

.

-mmmmm, esto esta delicioso!!-.

-vaya que si!! Y hasta tiene carnitas!!-.

-pues el mío no tiene verduras y esta rico-. Y allí estaban, esos niños realmente felices de poder saborear un verdadero rameen.

-¿les gusto?-. el rubio con una sonrisa.

-siiii, estarico!-. dijieron los 3 niños al unisonó, mientras seguían con su labor de saborear aquel tazón lleno de tallarines.

Naruto solo se dedico a observar a los peques con una amplia y nostálgica sonrisa, fue una buena idea traerlos a "Ichiraku".

-¿no piensas comer?-. pregunto el rubio observando a la chica que tenia alado, ya que ella tenía la mirada en el plato, aun sin poderlo ingerir.

-lo…lo siento-. se disculpo y tomo los palillos, para que así, poder tomar pequeñas porciones.

-no tienes porque disculparte-hizo una pausa.- Oye… ¡¡no me has dichotu nombre!!-. dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba a la ojiperla como si hubiera ocasionado un delito.

-go…gomene, soy Hi…Hinata-. Murmullo la chica mientras ingería lentamente la comida sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-pues…mucho gusto Hinata-chan!!!, Yo soy Naruto...Uzumaki (rayos!!, acabo de romper unas de las reglas!!)-. Pensó el chico percatándose de lo que había hecho. Dar su nombre… y completo era una de las reglas de los agentes especiales, y tal parece que había fallado en eso, pero… ¿que tenía esa chica para que se sintiese libre de decir cómo se llama o quién es?

- ¡wooo! Tú te llamas Naruto!! , ¡¡Qué lindo nombre!!-. djio una pequeña vos dulce sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-asi es! ¿Y como se llaman ustedes?, aun no me han dicho-. Dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos, dando un son de reproche, pero solo bromeaba con los peques.

-yo me llamo Konohamaru!! El más inteligente!!-.

- yo soy Moegi !!! La flor del grupo!!-.

-soy Udon, el más…-.

-webon jajajajajajaja-. Se burlaron los dos niños, algo que hizo que la ojiperla sonriera al ver la escena de sus pequeños angelitos.

El rubio la observo.

-¿sabes? Deberías sonreír mas a menudo, tienes una linda sonrisa-. Menciono el ojiazul mientras la observaba con una amplia sonrisa, algo que hizo que la peliazul se sonrojara al máximo y bajara su mirada.

-gra…gracias-.

-no tienes por qué agradecerme, es la verdad-. Sonrió. Un momento…

¿Naruto Uzumaki alago a una chica?

-¡Naruto y Hina-chan son novios! ¡Naruto y Hina-chan son novios!-.

-Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, ¡Ba…Basta!-. dijo la peli azul roja como un tomate maduro, tratando de tranquilizarlos, algo que fue difícil en aquella situación.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo eran unos niños. Se veían tan felices y…

Algo vibro en su pantalón, después un pequeño sonido. Su celular…

Observo la pantalla, era el teme… y contesto.

-¿Qué paso teme?.... ¿en serio, y nada mas eso dijo?....De acuerdo, ahora llego, adiós-. Y colgó guardando su celular en el bolcillo de su pantalón oscuro.

-lo siento chicos, pero el deber me llama, me tengo que ir-. Dijo el rubio después de observar la escena de gritos y burlas por parte de las 3 personitas.

-¿ya te vas Naru-kun?-. dijo la pequeña Moegi con un tono de voz algo triste.

-sí, lo siento chicos, pero tengo que trabajar-. Los niños dieron una cara triste, bajando su mirada y poniendo una cara de perrito castigado.

-oigan, no se pongan así-. Hizo una pausa.- para que vean que los quiero… Hinata les comprara un helado, ¿Qué les parece?-. Hablo el Uzumaki mientras le daba unos cuantos dólares a la chica.

Los chicos gritaban y aplaudían de felicidad con solo escuchar la palabra helado.

-Na…Naruto, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, no pu…puedo aceptarlo…-.

- ¡ ¡claro que puedes!! Ya que una comida sin postre no es comida, ¿cierto chicos?-.

- ¡¡siiiiiiiii!!-. dijieron al unísono.

-ya ves Hinata, les compras sus helados…. ¡¡Adiós chicos!!!-. mencionó Naruto rápidamente despidiéndose felizmente con las manos.

- ¡¡ Adiós Naru-kun!!-.

-¡¡ Cuidatee!!-.

-¡¡Gracias!!-. Y se perdió de la vista de aquellos niños… y de la mirada aperlada de Hinata.

Hinata solo lo observo irse. No le dijo gracias, no le dijo nada… se quedo muda.

¿Cómo es que alguien, les dio un plato decente que comer?

Nadie tan siquiera les había ofrecido un pedazo de pan, y el llego, dando una hermosa sonrisa, ofreciéndoles un plato donde comer, un lugar donde sentarse y estar tranquilamente sin ser la burla de los demás.

Nunca lo olvidara. Nunca.

Esa hermosa sonrisa que la cautivo, y donde quisiera que este, algún día le pagara el favor.

Pero la duda que tenía…

¿Lo volverá a ver?

* * *

_Que les parecio?? merece continuar? bueno, ojala que les haya gustado... y bueno, cada capi creo que sera un poco diferente, asi que los tengo avisados juju, espero que me califiquen jajajaja, no se crean... a que nunca se imaginaron a Hinata de limosnera???!! jeje, yo tampoco, asi que se me vino esta idea, que loco no?? espero sus comentarios para continuar!! si no... pues me veran llorar... y creo que no lo continuare (muajajajajaja)_

_GRACIAS POR LEERLO!!!_

**Merece un 10?? n_nUuU**


	2. La mision, algo mas que un deber

__

Wolaaaaa!!! como estan!! ando muy feliz porque creo que si fue aceptable este fic!!... y tan solo va el 1er capi, la verdad me sacaron una sonrisota ^^, espero que me apoyen y pues como recompensa a esas personas que si me regalaron un coment... se las dedico a esas 12 personitas juju... Los Q.M... 3

_A LEER!!!_

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_"El delito de amar"_**

Capitulo 2:  
_* La misión, algo más que un deber. *_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. *&*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_Por: Isakaru_

* * *

El capitán Uzumaki subió rápidamente las escaleras de aquel cuartel lo más rápido que pudiese y un poco enfurecido… ¿cómo es que se les ocurre tener un accidente en las calles más transitadas de la ciudad?

Es que en una de las avenidas que siempre tomaba para poder llegar a su lugar de trabajo, había un tremendo tráfico en aquella zona… ¿cómo es que se les ocurre tener un accidente automovilístico? ¡Y en este mismo día que tenía que llegar lo más rápido que podía!

Y claro, después de casi media hora de estar pasando de molestos carros, otros policías, bomberos, ambulancias, llega… ¡pero con unos miserables 30 minutos de retraso!

-¿Por qué diablos te tardaste tanto dobe?-. Preguntó el detective Uchiha, observando a la persona que acababa de llegar, algo agitado por cierto.

-a mi no me regañes, reclama a esos imbéciles que toman y ocasionan un accidente en medio de una calle, con un tremendo tráfico y para acabarla, ¡con este miserable calor!-. Gritó ya todo eufórico el rubio, ¡ya estaba más que arto!

-Ey ey, tranquilo dobe, no es para tanto-. Mencionó el pelinegro dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda, un poco de apoyo amigable no vendría mal en este momento, ya que a nadie le gustaría ver al capitán Uzumaki desatando todo su enojo. Hasta podrían jurar, que, cuando se enojaba, soltaba una especie de aura roja.

Dio un pequeño suspiro.

-de acuerdo… ¿y dónde está ese Akatsuki?-. Preguntó ya más tranquilo.

-está encerrado en una de las habitaciones de atrás-. Mencionó el Uchiha, sentándose en su silla de su pequeño lugar de trabajo, donde encima de su escritorio, estaba una computadora.

-ok… llévalo en el cuarto de cuestionamiento, me llamas cuando este allá… estaré en mi oficina-. Y así como mencionó el capitán rubio, caminó lentamente hacia el lugar dicho, se detuvo enfrente de su puerta, sacó su llavero, para después colocar una distinguida llave en el picaporte, y accedió.  
Observó el mismo lugar de siempre, dio un largo suspiro de melancolía.

Que día tan raro fue el de hoy. Tratando de atrapar a una ladrona, y resulta ser nada más una chica que ayuda a unos pequeños niños abandonados en aquella ciudad, y para acabarla, ni siquiera la detuvo o la arrestó, en vez de eso, le dio de comer y la ayudó.

Ese no era el deber de un capitán de una de las más importantes fuerzas policiales de Los Ángeles, pero a pesar de eso… no se sentía mal, no. Se sentía agradable, útil, y más que nada por haber ayudado una mujer pobre y desamparada en esta metrópolis, y no nada más a ella, si no a unos simpáticos niños.  
Como le gustaría volver a verlos de nuevo.

Se dirigió a su pequeño refrigerador que tenia alado de un mueble de madera donde colocaba libros, que casi nunca leía, entre otras cosas, tomó una lata de coca-cola sacándola de aquel electrodoméstico y se la tomó de un solo sorbo, tirando la lata en un pequeño cesto de basura que no logró meter.

Se sentó en aquella silla, y se recargó en el respaldo de esta, y se dedicó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.  
Vaya, si que tenia sueño, no había podido dormir bien estos últimos días y una pequeña siesta no le caería nada…

-¡dobe! ¡Tenemos un problema!-. mencionó alguien entrando sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta, ¿Quién diablos se creía para entrar así?

-¿pero que dem…?-. Abrió los ojos rápidamente percatándose quien lo había interrumpido en su "trabajo".- ¡¿Qué pasa teme?! ¿Por qué diablos entras así?-. Preguntó poniéndose de pie, algo sorprendido y un poco molesto.

-dobe… el Akatsuki escapó-. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar sin ni siquiera haber tocado la…?

¿Qué el Akatsuki había que?

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Cómo que ha escapado?!-. Preguntó mientras golpeaba con sus puños, al escritorio, que tembló a tal acción.

-¡sí! , ¡Escapó, se esfumó, desapareció! ¡El chiste es que ya no está!-. Gritó el pelinegro observándolo seriamente, y al parecer, molesto, ¡todos sus planes de atrapar Akatsuki se habían esfumado en tan solo un instante! ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡¿pero cómo diablos se ha escapado?! -. Mencionó de nuevo el capitán Uzumaki, mientras salía rápidamente de su oficina, y se dirigía a las pequeñas cárceles de la parte trasera, prácticamente corriendo… y entró.

Pero no había nada…nadie.

-¿y ahora que dobe?-. dijo aquella misma voz ronca, detrás de él.

-(suspiro) creo que…** -**breve pausa.- A empezar de nuevo-.

* * *

.

.

-vaya vaya, hasta que por fin llegas, ya nos tenias preocupados…Zetsu-. Habló una voz entre lo más oscuro de aquel lugar, solo relucía una cabellera roja como la sangre.

-Hmp… no fue fácil, aquel maldito Uzumaki me encerró como un animal-. Habló el de la cara pintada, desinteresadamente, pero bastante molesto.

Su pequeño orgullo había llegado al suelo, tan solo por haber sido capturado, y solo volver a ver a ese maldito capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Los Ángeles, incrementaba más su odio hacia él.

-no te preocupes, ya nos hemos encargado de él, un miembro de nuestro grupo lo investigó, y logró sacar información de Uzumaki-. Mencionó esa persona, saliendo de aquel crepúsculo, mostrándose directamente de aquel sujeto que tenía enfrente.

-¿Cómo que información…Pein?-. Preguntó aquel hombre pintado su rostro, un tanto perplejo por aquellas palabras dichas de ese pelirrojo, su capitán…el líder de la banda Akatsuki.  
Dio una sonrisa algo…malvada.

-sal…por favor-. Mencionó aquel pelirrojo observando la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, que, para cualquier persona que estuviese en ese lugar, estaría huyendo del miedo.

Aquella persona al ser llamada…salió de aquella oscuridad.

-Ko… ¿Konan? -. dijo aquel ser enfrente de esos individuos.

-Hola Zetsu…¿Cómo estás?-. mencionó aquella mujer dando una ligera sonrisa.

La única mujer de esa banda, de aquella organización.  
Era una mujer bastante bella, con un cabello color morado, llevando encima una flor blanca en su lado derecho, que, a simple vista, parecía hecha de papel. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color azul oscuro, mientras vestía una blusa y un pantalón negro, con una pequeña nube roja en su espalda como tatuaje. Y en su mano, un sobre blanco, con un pequeño sello de la misma nube.

Ese sobre…ese sobre ¿Qué era exactamente?

-¿qué es esto?-. Preguntó Zetsu con aquella carta en sus manos, ya que aquella mujer, se lo habría entregado.

-ábrelo, y sabrás de qué trata-. Así como lo dijo aquella misteriosa mujer, Zetsu abrió el sobre, rompiendo el sello distinguido de Akatsuki.

Y adentro de aquel envoltorio de papel, sacó una foto y una hoja, que tenía palabras y letras recortadas de revistas o periódicos, pegados encima de esta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?-. Preguntó ese hombre verde observando a esa misma mujer, pero ella no fue quien contestó.

-hmp, de eso me encargo yo -una pausa mirando aquel hombre.- Zetsu… ¿recuerdas la dirección del cuartel?-.

* * *

.

.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-. Gritó el rubio golpeando de nuevo el escritorio, después de una de las tantas veces que había gritado, golpeado o aventado toda cosa que tenia al alcance.

Es que nada podría salir peor, después de tantos años en busca de algo de información, de cualquier pista que pudiese conseguir sobre aquella cuadrilla de criminales, logra tener uno en sus manos, tan siquiera para saber cuáles son los verdaderos planes de Akatsuki, y a la maldita última hora, se escapa. Se escapa como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Mandó escuadrones a vigilar el área, buscar alguna pista, alguna observación que haya dejado después de su escapatoria, pero nada, simplemente nada.

_¿Acaso eso hace un capitán?_

Para él, eso no era un verdadero oficial de las fuerzas más importantes de Los Ángeles, pero eso sí, no se rendiría, ha hecho hasta lo imposible para poder llegar aquel nivel de general y capital, para que, solo por un maldito degenerado se haya escapado.

No, no señor, Naruto Uzumaki ha hecho demasiado, y nunca, pero nunca se rendiría.

-Naruto, ha llegado una carta para ti-. Interrumpió una persona, después de haber tocado la puerta delicadamente.

-¿cómo que una carta Shizune?-. Dijo en un susurro Naruto, aún teniendo sus manos en forma de puño sobre aquel escritorio, bastante maltratado, y el rubio, tenía la miraba perdida en el suelo.

-pues eso me han dicho, solo que…no tiene el nombre o la dirección del remitente, solo dice la dirección del cuartel y…tú nombre-. Dijo la pelinegra con una voz delicada.

-de acuerdo, déjalo en el escritorio-. Y como lo dijo, Shizune hizo caso a su jefe, dejando ese sobre en donde dijo este, y después lo observó.

-Naruto… ¿estás bien? ¿No quieres que te traiga algo?-. habló bastante preocupada.

-no Shizune, ya te puedes ir,gracias -habló cortante el Uzumaki, aún sin alzar la vista, eso era desesperante.

-hai-. Y se fue, dejando a un chico bastante pensativo, desesperado, preocupado.

Naruto se sentó en su silla, dando largos suspiros.

Observó su oficina, la misma de siempre, con el mismo desastre… y después su mirada se posó en su escritorio, y para ser específicos, en la carta que su secretaria Shizune le trajo.  
La observó varios momentos, y la tomó algo dudoso, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía que ver cuál era su contenido. Le echó varios vistazos, ya que como dijo su secretaria, nada mas tenía la dirección del cuartel y su nombre en una esquina.

Y como la duda lo mató, lo abrió.  
Sacando dentro de ella una carta doblada. La desdobló y lo que observó, no le agrado para nada.

En esta decía:

_Tenemos a tu chica, Uzumaki,  
Y si quieres que siga latiendo en este mundo,  
Ven a esta dirección…solo, y si vienes con compañías,  
Esta chica dejara de latir en un segundo._

Al final decía la dirección destinada, pero…  
¿A qué chica se refería?

Observó el sobre de nuevo, y vio algo, lo tomó en sus manos, acto que hizo que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.  
Era una foto, pero no cualquier foto… sino que en la imagen, había una chica…saliendo de un restaurante con unos niños a sus lados, esa chica era la misma que…

¿Acaso esos imbéciles se atreverían hacerle daño a Hinata?  
No, eso sí que no.

Simplemente no dejaría que alguien sufriera por sus asuntos, y esos malditos lo harán pagar por lo que acaban de hacer.  
Guardó todo de nuevo dentro del sobre, tomó su abrigo café, y salió de esa oficina lo más rápido posible, azotando la puerta fuertemente.

-¿A dónde vas dobe? -preguntó una voz tosca detrás de él, no es necesario nombrar de donde provenía.

-tengo asuntos que atender teme-. Dijo simplemente Naruto, aun sin poner su mirada en su compañero, aún dando la espalda.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes allí?-. No era necesario a que se refería. El rubio se lo entregó.

El Uchiha, un tanto perplejo, abrió el sobre rápidamente, leyendo palabra por palabra, eso no eran buenas noticias.

-¿y piensas ir solo Naruto?, ¡¿Acaso estas demente?!-. Gritó su compañero pelinegro, molesto y desesperado.

-son mis cosas Sasuke, no te metas-.

-o no, lo siento capitán Uzumaki, pero no permito que mis cámaras se arriesguen solos, y no son tus asuntos, se trata de Akatsuki, la pandilla más buscada en todo el país, ¿y tú piensas ir así? ¡¿Solo?!-.

-¡ya leíste la carta por Dios Sasuke!-.

-¡y por ese mismo motivo no puedo dejar que vallas solo!-.  
Se hizo un pequeño silencio, sin que ninguno de los 2 soltara palabra alguna, ya que en esa situación, era difícil decir o mencionar algo.

-Sasuke…la paz es el legado que me han dejado… así es, y así seguirá, no pienso romperla, esa es mi palabra-. Mencionó el capitán rubio, caminando hacia la salida.

-Naruto, no puedes ir solo, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas-.

-yo soy el capitán, y se hace lo que yo diga, quieras o no Sasuke…Adiós-. Y después de haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca, salió de ese lugar, caminado directamente hacia su auto, para después montarlo y dirigirse a la dirección de la carta dada.

* * *

.

.

En una cabaña, alejada de la ciudad, estaba un grupo de tres personas sentadas en unos sillones bastante desgastados, y, en el suelo, una chica atada de manos y pies, sellando su boca donde puede sacar sonidos nada gratos.

-¿tienes todo preparado Pein?-. Preguntó la mujer aguazul observándolo directamente a los ojos de su líder.

-no te preocupes Konan… esto será fácil, ya sabes que hacer-.

-de acuerdo-. Y salió de aquel lugar la chica peli morada, dejando a los hombres y a la ojiperla en aquella habitación bastante sucia y maltratada.

-esto será complicado-.

-no te preocupes Zetsu, tenemos más apoyo de lo que te imaginas-.

Y se reinó el silencio en aquella habitación, algo más que común en esas personas, solo el escuchar el sonido de la respiración, y algunos quejidos de la chica que estaba tirada al suelo.

-parece que ya llegó-. Dijo Pein después de casi 10 minutos de silencio, observando la pequeña ventana de una pared.

* * *

Naruto salió corriendo de su auto negro, observando el lugar en donde había llegado a parar, un lugar bastante desolado, solo árboles con hojas secas a su alrededor, y observó una cabaña, tan gastada, con varios años o tal vez décadas encima de esta.  
Observó de nuevo la zona, sacó algo de un pequeño maletero negro que tenía en su mano, y lo que tenia dentro, lo colocó alrededor de todo el perímetro de aquella área.

Para después volver al auto, dejar su pequeña maleta, agarrar un pequeño aparato y guardárselo en uno de sus bolsillos secretos de su chamarra.

Entró en aquella cabaña, como si no le importase lo que ocurriese.

-bienvenido…capitán Uzumaki-. Dijo una voz bastante aguda entre aquella habitación oscura.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó el rubio molesto, ya se estaba desesperando en aquella situación.

-pues…no creo que te interese, pero mi nombre es Konan, la única mujer que está aquí-. Dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-como que … la única mujer, ¡que tratas de decirme!-. Gritó desesperado.

-pues…-. Alguien entró en aquel mismo cuarto, saliendo del mismo crepúsculo.

-queremos…el secreto del Kyubi-. Dijo secamente esa persona que acababa de acceder al lugar.

-no sé de qué hablan-.

-tú sabes bien de que estamos hablando… así que no te hagas el tonto capitán Uzumaki-.

-¡maldita sea!, ¡¡que no se!!, ¡ahora dejen libre a Hinata!-. Gritó exaltado el rubio golpeando la pared con su puño, desatando su enojo, ya estaba más que desesperado. Si esas personas no la dejaban libre, no volverían a ver la luz del sol.

-te lo dije y te lo volveré a repetir…dime el secreto del Kyubi-.

Repitió de nuevo el pelirojo, pero esta vez, con un arma en su mano, sacándola de su pantalón desgastado, poniéndola en altura de aquel oficial.

-Hmp… ¿tú crees que con eso me lograras intimidar?... estas muy equivocado….Pein-. Y como si de un rayo se tratase, el rubio rápidamente con una patada, logró deshacerse de aquella arma de ese criminal, para después darle un puño directamente en su cara y lograr tirarlo contra la pared.

Konan iba a detenerlo, con sus ya, clases de ninja que algún día tuvo, pero se detuvo, tan solo a unos 3 pasos de él, ya que, sus ojos azules, eran algo nada agradable. Aquel rubio, ese Uzumaki, desataba una brisa rojiza de su cuerpo, eso…eso no era humano.  
Naruto tenía sus manos echa puños, tanto hacia fuerza, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la presión. Tenía su mirada baja, observando el suelo, pero…poco a poco, levanto su mirada. Y observó a la mujer.

-dime…donde esta Hinata-. Habló aquel rubio, observándola directamente, pero…esos ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre estaban de un bello color azul cielo, ahora eran nada mas unas pupilas rojas, llenas de odio, de ganas de matar.

Konan no respondió, lo único que podía hacer era observarlo… observarlo con miedo y temor, ni siquiera salían palabras de aquella garganta y ahora, solo sentía un nudo.

-¡¡dime donde diablos esta Hinata!!-. Volvió a gritar, agarrando a la mujer del cuello, levantándola del suelo como si de una muñeca se tratara.

-es…está en la ha…habitación de…de atrás-. Logró articular la aguazul, ya que, no lograba tener el aire suficiente hacia sus pulmones.

Naruto la soltó, tirándola de nuevo, y se dirigió al cuarto trasero, donde, de seguro, debe estar la ojiperla, y si no estuviese, ellos lamentarían haber nacido.

Entró. Logró ver un gran bulto tirado al suelo, moribundo. Se acercó. Le quitó aquella cinta adhesiva que tenia pegada en su boca, no permitiendo articular palabra alguna.

-Hinata…¡Hinata despierta!-. Gritó Naruto desesperado agitando aquella chica, ya que al parecer estaba inconsciente.

-Na… ¿Naruto?-. Pregunto la pequeña mujer, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, y observó quien estaba a su lado.

-¿estás bien Hinata?-. Acariciando delicadamente su cabello, algo que relajo mucho a la antes secuestrada.

-Naruto-. Susurró, después le dio un abrazo, un delicado y cálido abrazo, envolviéndose en su persona, sintiendo el calor de nuevo, no quería volver a sentirse sola, fría, abandonada.

-todo está bien, salgamos de aquí-. Logró ponerla de pie, mientras que con un brazo, lo colocaba en su cintura para mejor apoyo. Y así salieron de aquella habitación, pero antes de llegar a la salida de aquella cabaña…

-¡Naruto!, ¡Tú eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze! , ¡Tú eres el demonio!-. Gritó ese hombre tirado en el suelo, perdiendo la razón.

-Cállate Pein, tú no sabes nada de mi vida, así que lárgate de este mundo-. Y antes de que pudiera responder aquel líder, se alejaron de aquel lugar, saliendo poco a poco, paso a paso, antes de que algo sucediera.

-Hinata, cúbrete tras el auto-. Habló Naruto después de varios minutos de transcurso de aquella casa abandonada, al auto oscuro del Uzumaki. Hinata no comprendía, ¿Cómo que se cubriera?, ¿Qué iba a pasar?

-por…. ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?-. Preguntó la chica, ya que aun no comprendía del todo, ¿de qué trataba todo esto?

-solo hazlo, no quiero que te pase nada-. Hinata hizo caso, se ocultó a lado contrario de la cabaña, detrás del auto, sentándose en el suelo, para que el automóvil la cubriese.

Antes de que pudiera decir o reclamar algo, escuchó un sonido, pero no cualquier sonido, si no…una explosión. Una explosión que se alcanzaba a escuchar a unos cuantos metros de allí. Solo la ojiperla se cubrió más fuerte los oídos, era alterable aquel sonido, era horrible.

Después de varios segundos, el sonido cesó, solo logrando ver pequeñas basuras que volaban por el viento, morusas, y partículas por todos lados.

-¿estás bien Hinata?-. Volvió a escuchar la misma voz que momentos antes, la había sacado de un horrible momento.

-¿Qué paso Naruto?-. Ignoró la pregunto, e hizo otra.

-Necesitábamos deshacernos de Akatsuki, y la única manera, era desaparecerlos de este mundo, así que….Ya no más Akatsuki-. Respondió, pero esta vez, con una gran sonrisa, enseñando sus blancos dientes. Una bella sonrisa. Hinata se perdió en ella, observándola, ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la hacía sentir emociones que ni ella misma comprendía?

- ¡ ¿Qué paso aquí?!, ¿estás bien dobe?-. Preguntó una voz integrándose a la escena, pero no solo eso, si no, patrullas, ambulancias, bomberos, integrándose al lugar, que momentos antes, fue la zona de guerra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí teme?, creo que te perdiste la mejor parte-. Respondió Naruto volteándose y observando a su compañero más leal, a su amigo.

-Hmp, tu no me dejaste venir, pero… ¿qué hiciste para que este lugar quedara así?-.

-venga conmigo señorita, revisemos sus heridas-. Dijo un enfermero tomando a Hinata de la muñeca, llevándosela a una ambulancia a solo unos cuantos pasos.

Naruto la observó y habló.- Simplemente, puse bombas alrededor de todo el perímetro, y antes de que reaccionaran ¡POOM!, ¡adiós Akatsuki!-. Articuló Naruto, aun sin perder la mirada y sonrisa de victoria.

-Hmp, eso es lo que hace un capitán-. Respondió Sasuke dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda del rubio, como señal de apoyo.

-Detective, ocupamos que vea algo-. Dijo un judicial interrumpiendo el momento.

-ya voy-. Hizo una pausa, dando la mirada hacia su compañero. -Naruto, sabes bien que no estás solo… así que para la siguiente no te lleves todos los créditos tú nada más-.

-no te preocupes Sasuke, para la próxima tú serás el encargado de la siguiente misión-. Sasuke solo le respondió con una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa sincera, para después, seguir con su deber.

Naruto volvió a poner su mirada en aquel terreno destruido. Tan rápido pasa todo, y ahora, Akatsuki ya no existiría más en este mundo, dejando todo en paz y tranquilidad, no más preocupaciones de que al día siguiente, buscar pistas, mandar a patrullas vigilar las zonas circuladas de la ciudad. Ahora, solo era esperar que el futuro viniese a sus pies.

-Na…Naruto-. Una pequeña voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y observó de donde provenía aquella voz chillona.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-. Dando una hermosa sonrisa.

-qui…quiero que me digas quien eres…de dónde vienes, y sobre ese demonio que…dijo aquel hombre-. Dijo casi en un susurro, pero si audible para los oídos del rubio, ¿Por qué esa chica tenía el afán de conocer quién era el capitán Uzumaki? ¿Qué tenía ella? Era alguien…especial.

-yo solo soy un capitán Hinata, un hombre común que hace sus…-.

-yo no quiero saber quién es el capitán Uzumaki de quien todos hablan…quiero saber, quien es Naruto, el hombre quien me salvó _( y del cual me enamore)-._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. +*+*+*+* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

.

_Jeje... que tal!!?? espero les haya gustadoooo!! fue algo largo el capi no?? pero no se, ami me gustan hacerlos largos, bueno, casi no siempre... y bueno, ademas de eso, estoy en un concurso de drabbles!!! pueden creerlo??!! no si como llegue alli U_U, sera algo complicado para mi, ya que en mi vida e escrito algo tan corto, yo soy de palabras largas, como ya se dieron cuenta jeje... ahora sera mas complicado.. espero me hechen porras jejeje, sii??? *o*_

Muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias aaaa:

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

***-_shinofan_-***

**RebeKyuubi**

**Hitaro245**

**LennaParis**

**nataliuzumaki**

**Heero kusanagi**

**anlla**

**Chipito-kun**

**ainess**

**Skuld Dark**

**hukissita**

_Ustedes me hicieron tan feliz!!! y a causa de eso, subi el capi lo mas rapido que podia jeje... me alegra demasiado que les haya agradado y por haberme dado una oportunidad, espero les guste este capi, y bueno, ya se que no es mucho romance que digamos, es mas accion que nada, pero bueno, eso del romance llegara a su debido tiempo, creo que como en el 4, jeje, mejor no les digo nada n_n, espero que me sigan apoyando y dejandome un RR, que es mi comida (jaja XD) _

_._

_._

_**Me regalan un RR??, sino morire de anemia por falta de RR vitaminas n_nU**_


	3. Entra en mi vida

_Wolaa!! me alegra demasiado que me apoyen con este fic, y bueno... tenia pensado ponerlo el lunes o el martes, pero pues como no tenia nada que hacer, pues simplemente lo subi... y con una sonrisota n__n_

_Muchas gracias!! y pues simplemente...._

A LEER!!!

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_"El delito de amar"_**

Capitulo 3:  
_* Entra en mi vida*_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:. *&*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_Por: Isakaru_

* * *

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?-. Preguntó amablemente un señor vestido muy coloridamente, y sobre su cabeza, un sombrero tipo japonés, trayendo con él, un pequeño carrito con una sombrilla, tratando de protegerse de aquel demandante sol de ese día caluroso.

-buenas tardes, ¿me podría dar un helado de chocolate por favor?-. Mencionó aquel joven dando una amable sonrisa. Ese día caluroso, el sol estaba peor que otros días, era como el perfecto clima para poder pasar una tarde familiar, o teniendo un hermoso día de campo.

-con mucho gusto, ahorita se lo doy-. Dijo amablemente aquel comerciante de helados, buscando el pedido de aquel joven. No todos los días te llegan clientes con un carisma y dando con ella, una linda sonrisa.

-gracias, y ¿tú qué quieres Hinata?-. Preguntó el Uzumaki, observando a su compañera que tenía a su lado, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó muy silenciosa, guardando con ella, palabras que de seguro quiso sacar de su garganta, o simplemente, estaba algo cansada de aquel laborioso día.

-en…en serio Naruto-kun, no… no es necesario venir al parque y…y mucho menos comprarme un helado-. Mencionó la ojiperla, bastante sonrojada a su parecer. Si, ella misma le había propuesto salir a platicar, conocer un poco más al chico, quien la había sacado de aquel momento horrible que había pasado, unos de los peores sucesos de su vida. Ella lo había sugerido, pero… no articuló nada de salir al parque, y mucho menos, comprar un helado.

-Vamos Hinata, no seas tímida. Tú me propusiste conocernos un poco, así que yo elijo como y donde, ¿de acuerdo? Además, este clima está bastante bien-. Pronunció el rubio dando una sonrisa. Además de que tenía ganas de salir un poco, tomar aire fresco, ¿y por qué no? Tomar un rico y sabroso helado en ese día, y como diagnosticaron en las noticias, alrededor de unos 36 grados centígrados, clima perfecto para no estar en casa y salir a despejar un poco la mente.

-el joven tiene razón señorita, este clima está hermoso-. Opinó amablemente el señor, observando a la linda pareja de aquellos jóvenes, que, a su parecer, bastante enamorados.

-¿ya ves Hinata? Ándale, dime de qué sabor quieres tu helado. Yo te invite, así que no te me eches para tras ¿eh?-. Comentó el capitán, un tanto burlón. Le gustaba mucho observar a Hinata, y más con ese inocente sonrojo que se le acumulaba en sus lindas y delicadas mejillas.

-de...de acuerdo-. Susurró algo apenada.- un… un helado de fresa-. Apenas se podían oír sus palabras, pero como todo buen general, eso no era nada para él, y mucho menos ¿Cómo podría ignorar aquella delicada e inocente voz?

-¡ahorita mismo se lo doy señorita!-. El señor buscó entre su carrito de helados, el pedido de la joven. Y tenía que reconocerlo, esa jovencita era bastante linda, además de poseer una linda inocencia, aumentado su hermosa carita de ángel que tenía.

- aquí tiene señorita, disfrútelo-. El viejo comerciante le entregó el cono con unas 2 bolas de aquella nieve rosada. Dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-muchas gracias viejo, y ¿Cuánto va hacer?-. Preguntó Naruto sacando su cartera de su bolsillo trasero. Iba a sacar unos cuantos dólares, pero una mano lo detuvo a tal acción.

-no se preocupe, no todos los días tenemos una linda pareja como clientes. Esto va por mi cuenta-. Dijo el señor dedicándole una humilde sonrisa al Uzumaki, ese joven era muy especial, y esa chica, perfecta para él.

Hinata alzó su mirada. ¿Ha…había escuchado bien? Ese señor ¿Acababa de decir que ella y…? ¿Qué Naruto y ella eran… una linda pareja? Y sin pensarlo o sin querer, se puso tan roja como un tomate bastante maduro.

-¡WOOOW! ¿En serio viejo? ¡Muchas gracias! Vámonos Hinata, hay que sentarnos en una banquita del parque antes de que nos ganen-. Naruto tomó a la peli azul de la muñeca y trató de llevársela a alguna cómoda banca, ignorando por completo el comentario del anciano.

-¡Gra…gracias!-. Alcanzó a escuchar el señor, tratando de agradecer la hermosa acompañante del joven, corriendo al mismo paso que él. Y después de unos cuantos pasos más, observó cómo se sentaban en una de las bancas cerca del lago del aquel hermoso lugar.

-¡INARI!-. Llamó el viejo, observando cómo un pequeño niño se alejaba de una de las tantas parejas del parque, y en sus manos, un montón de rosas rojas tratando de venderlas.

-¿Qué paso abuelo Tazuna?, ¿Me llamó?-. Preguntó inocentemente aquel pequeño, observando a su abuelo con una mirada interrogante.

-si Inari, tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti-. Mencionó hincándose al tamaño de su nieto, dándole una sonrisa, un tanto… ¿misteriosa?

-¿un pequeño trabajo?-.

* * *

.

.

-este clima esta hermoso, ¿no crees Hinata?-. Cuestionó Naruto, observando a su acompáñate que se encontraba sonrojada, mientras comía su helado de fresa.

-ti…tienes razón Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por el helado-. Mencionó Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa, y volviendo con su labor, lamiendo, saboreando lenta y delicadamente su pequeño cono.

Naruto solo respondió con una de sus tantas sonrisas zorrunas. Iba a hacer lo mismo que su compañera, pero al poner su mirada en ella, solo observó como lamia y saboreaba esa nieve rosada. Grave error.

Podía observar como comía lentamente aquel postre, llevando un poco a su boca y dejando que se derritiese, cayendo unas pequeñas gotas derretidas de sus labios. Incluso podía notarlos más hinchados de lo normal por aquel frio de ese postre.

-¿qui…quieres un poco Naruto-kun?-. Preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla, al percatarse de cómo él la observaba detalladamente.

-N…no, gracias Hinata-. Dijo bastante nervioso el Uzumaki.

-se… ¿seguro?-. Preguntó de nuevo la chica peli azul.

-seguro-. Respondió, como él lo mencionó, seguro. Pero tenía una extraña sensación por dentro. Y para completar, empezaba a hacer un calor de los mil demonios. Si, estaba claro, estaba haciendo un sofocante calor, pero ¿desde cuándo había aumentado la temperatura?

-(_un poco más y se acaba_) -. Pensó con algo de frustración, sintiendo el sofocante calor de esa tarde, y el azotador calor que le producía ver comer aquel dulce con tanta devoción a Hinata. Se introdujo un poco más en su boca aquella galleta del cono, chupándose los dedos al terminar.

Naruto observó lentamente como introducía aquel pequeño pedazo en su boca, pasando su lengua para quitar lo que se había pegado en sus dedos.

El Uzumaki tragó saliva, sintiendo como esta raspaba su garganta ¿la saliva podía hacerte sentir esa sensación? Antes no tenía la más remota idea de eso, pero hoy estaba en total acuerdo sobre aquel método, antes ignorado.

-Na…Naruto-kun, tu…tu helado se derritió-. Habló Hinata señalando la mano de Naruto. Y este despertó del trance que momentos antes había tenido, y ahora… solo tenía una mano llena de nieve derretida y bastante pegajosa a su parecer.

-espera Naruto-kun, aquí tengo un trapo para que te limpies-. Mencionó Hinata entregándole un pequeño trapo al rubio. Este tiró el cono a un bote de basura, y tomó el trapo para limpiarse.

¿Por qué diablos Naruto actuó como todo un pervertido? Es que tan solo observar aquellas gotas rosas cayendo de sus labios hinchados y rosados de Hinata, hacia que… ¡NO! ¡Basta de pensar en eso! ¿Pero por que aquella ojiperla lo hacía sacar sensaciones que antes nunca experimentó?

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?-. Preguntó Hinata preocupada, observándolo detalladamente los rasgos que este tenía.

-¡claro que si Hinata! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Cuestionó el rubio, dando una sonrisa algo…tonta.

-pu…pues. Es que estas algo rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-. Se preocupó la ojiperla, colocando su mano en la frente del rubio. Naruto al sentir la mano blanquecina de su acompañante, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, ¿Qué diablos era esa sensación?

-¡no te preocupes Hinata! Es solo el calor… ¡sí, eso, el calor! Hehe-. Rió el capitán algo nervioso y tonto a la vez. Por lo menos encontró una buena escusa para poder ocultar su sonrojo. Ya que un capitán como en el rango de él, no era algo bueno mencionar, que él, Naruto Uzumaki, ¡se puso nervioso tan solo al ver comer helado a Hinata!

-de…de acuerdo Naruto-kun-. Mencionó la chica, guardando silencio y colocando sus manos encima de sus piernas. Estaba muy nerviosa, tan solo pensar que tenía a Naruto Uzumaki a lado de ella, era como en un sueño. Se sentía tan bien. ¿Cómo es que él había robado por completo su corazón? Antes siempre era ignorada, tan solo por ser una chica de la calle. No ser como las demás, que lucían hasta a más no poder su figura, presumiendo sus ropas de marca, o tan siquiera lucir bellas y limpias. Y ella…era totalmente lo contrario.

-y dime Hinata-. Dijo Naruto después de un pequeño silencio.- ¿co…como es que terminaste siendo una…?-. Pero antes de que continuara, alguien lo interrumpió.

-disculpe señor, ¿no le gustaría comprar una rosa para su novia?-. Preguntó un curioso niño acercándose a la escena. Este pequeño tenía en su cabeza un gorrito blanco con 2 rayas de color azul, vestido con un chistoso overol del mismo color, aparentando tener alrededor de 5 años.

-per… ¿perdón?-. Naruto alzó su mirada hacia el pequeño niño que tenía enfrente. ¿Pero que acababa de decir este?

-lo siento, pero ella no es mí…-.

-bueno, ya que no me va a comprar…-. Tomó una de sus más hermosas rosas que tenía en un ramo, y se la entregó a la ojiperla, que solo se dedicó a observar aquella escena bastante sonrojada.- esta rosa se la regalo señorita, una de las más hermosas flores, para otra hermosa flor-. Dijo aquel pequeño bastante sonrojado, mientras que Hinata tomaba delicadamente la bella rosa.

-Muchas gracias pequeño… y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-. preguntó inocentemente la chica de la piel de porcelana.

-me llamo Inari señorita-. Respondió con una sonrisa angelical.

-bueno pues…muchas Inari-. Y después de agradecer, besó suavemente aquel pequeño en uno de sus suaves cachetes, provocando que éste abriera sus ojos de forma sorpresiva, y que se sonrojara al máximo.

Naruto solo observó la escena que aquel niño había interrumpido. Pero cuando vio que Hinata plasmaba un beso en uno de los cachetes de aquel pequeño, hizo que le subiera la sangre a la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que diablos _su_ Hinata daba un beso a un niño que apenas acababa de conocer? ¡El ya llevaba casi 2 días de conocerla y no había recibido ni siquiera un beso de piquito! Pero no es que quisiera un beso… es que…bueno… tal vez si quisiera sentir sus….bueno no… es solo que… ¡YA BASTA!

-¿sabes que niño? Véndeme una de las más bellas flores que tengas-. Habló Naruto algo ¿celoso? No, eso no era posible.

-lo siento señor, pero le acabo de dar la más hermosa flor que tengo a la señorita, además de que mi nombre no es niño, es Inari-. Respondió el pequeño algo molesto. Tan siquiera debería contestarle de buena manera aquel señor ¿no?

-hmp, entonces dame la "segunda" flor más bonita que tengas, "Inari"-. Dijo Naruto sacando de nuevo su cartera de su bolsillo.

-pues en ese caso, escójalo usted-. Inari puso su ramo de flores en la cara del rubio, demostrando bastante desinterés. ¿Pero quién se creía este?

-¿pero cómo te atreves a…?-. Naruto iba a darle un "pequeño" coscorrón al ese chiquillo en la cabeza, pero…

-Na..Naruto-kun, no es necesario que compres otra flor, con…con esta es más que suficiente-. Mencionó Hinata sonrojada, deteniendo al rubio antes de que hiciera algo indebido.

-hmp-. El rubio se cruzó de brazos como si de un niño castigado se tratase, cerrando sus ojos algo indignado, ¿un pequeño e inútil niño le ganó una de las flores que le iba a "comprar" a Hinata? Y para acabarla, uno de sus más deseables besos. Un momento… ¿el pensó deseables?

-muchas gracias Inari-kun, es la más hermosa rosa que me han regalado-. Masculló Hinata dando una de sus más lindas sonrisas. Naruto solo bufó molesto aun cruzado de brazos.

-de nada señorita, usted es igual de hermosa que esa flor, que digo ¡más hermosa!-. Dijo el pequeño, y solo la ojiperla respondió con su sonrojo.

-bueno… ya me voy, cuídese mucho señorita-. Habló el pequeño Inari dando una cálida sonrisa a la joven, y después, observó al hombre rubio que tenia a alado, y se le borró aquel gesto de felicidad. Lo miró detalladamente, pero antes de irse…

-será mejor que se le declare, o si no se la van a ganar, ¿eh? jaja-. Y después de decirlo, le sacó la lengua de forma burlona, y se fue corriendo de allí. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Quién se creía ese niño para decirle que es lo que tiene y lo que no tiene que hacer?

-¡¡¡ Yo soy policía y si quiero, te puedo arrestar pequeño mocoso!!!-. Gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie y levantando su puño de forma amenazadora. Varias personas lo observaban, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre se ponía a pelear con un pequeño niño?

-¡¿ me escuchaste bien?!, ¡yo te puedo llevar a la cárcel!-. Gritó de nuevo el Uzumaki enojado elevando su puño. Es que ese niño… ¡ese niño era un completo…!

-¡Naruto-kun!, ¡detente!-. Gritó Hinata tomando al rubio de las manos, tratando de relajarlo un poco. Naruto la observó.

-lo…lo siento Hinata… ¡pero es que ese niño…!-.

-ese niño tan solo tiene 5 años Naruto-kun-.

-tienes razón Hinata, ese niño tan solo es…un niño-. Suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en aquella banca, relajándose, calmando su respiración. ¡¿Naruto Uzumaki peleándose con un niño de 5 años?! ¡Por Dios! Él ya tenía 25 como para andar discutiendo como si de un niño se tratase. ¡Pero es que ese niño había recibido un beso de Hinata y él no había obtenido ninguno!

Naruto solo bufó de nuevo bastante molesto.

* * *

.

-¿Qué pasó Inari?-. Preguntó un anciano hincándose a la altura del pequeño niño que acababa de llegar.

-no te preocupes abuelo, ese señor rubio se enojó bastante hehe-. Dijo burlonamente el niño mirando a su abuelo.

-muy bien hecho Inari, tu misión de hacer enojar al joven fue todo un éxito-. Dijo el viejo comerciante poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-tú crees abuelo, ¿que ellos 2 terminen juntos?-. Preguntó inocentemente el niño de la gorrita bastante inocente.

-no creo Inari, ellos dos terminaran juntos-.

* * *

.

.

-Hinata, perdón que lo pregunte pero…-. Hizo una pequeña pausa, observándola detenidamente.- ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo una…?-.

-¿chica de la calle?-. El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.- bueno pues…-. Se detuvo a pensar un poco. Recordar su pasado no era del todo agradable. Miró como unos niños jugaban alegremente con sus padres, mientras trataban de detener a un pequeño cachorro, jugando, corriendo, brincado alegremente.

-yo de pequeña era una niña feliz, tenía una familia, vivía cómodamente, ya que mi padre tenía un local donde vendía plantas de todo tipo, tenía una vida como cualquier pequeño desearía tener-.

**_FLASH BACK---_**

_-¡mamá, papá! ¿Iremos al vero?-. Preguntó una pequeña de 4 años corriendo en una bella casa, pasando la sala, la cocina, y llegando hacia donde estaban sus padres, platicando en el jardín de aquella hermosa casa._

_-jejeje, no se dice "vero" Hina-chan, se dice "vivero"-. Mencionó una mujer bastante bella, con un hermoso cabello largo de color negro con reflejos azules, una piel como si de porcelana se tratara, y unos ojos de color negro bastante hermosos, cargando a su pequeña hija._

_-¿*Vivero?, pero suena más bonito Vero, ¿verdad papi?-. Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, observando a su padre que se encontraba alado de su madre._

_-sí, tienes razón Hinata, pero la palabra adecuada es Vivero, ¿de acuerdo?-. Corrigió aquel hombre, con una apariencia bastante dura y fría, pero eso no era verdad, ya que para sus dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, era todo lo contrario._

_-de acuerdo papi, pero no me gusta mucho esa palabra-. Dijo esa pequeña cruzándose de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero. Pero cambió su cara, por unas lindas risas saliendo de su boquita, su padre le encantaba hacerla reír, y la mejor manera, era hacerle cosquillas en su pequeño estómago._

_**---FIN FLASH BACK**_

-ese día, fue el último que pase con mis padres-. Hizo una pequeña pausa.- estábamos acomodando unas plantas que acababan de llegar de un pedido de mi padre, cuando…-.

**_---FLASH BACK_**

_-¡ustedes están detenidos por tráfico de plantas ilegales!-. Un señor entró en aquel local con alrededor de 5 policías mas, y con ellos, varias armas en sus manos._

_- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-. El señor Hyuga gritó tan solo al ver aquellos sujetos entrando rápidamente, tirando la puerta del lugar, haciendo un ruido nada considerable._

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-. Preguntó la señora Hyuga entrando en aquella habitación, y al ver aquellos sujetos, guardó silencio rápidamente. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Estaban vestidos con chalecos oscuros, máscaras ocultando su rostro._

_-*Hiyori, llévate a Hinata contigo, yo me encargare de esto-. Habló el señor Hiashi observando aquellos hombres, ya que sabía de quien se trataba de todo eso, alguien quería hacerle la vida imposible, y ya sabía quién era._

_-pero Hiashi, no puedo dejarte solo-._

_-¡QUÉ TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ HIYORI!-. Gritó de nuevo aquel hombre, su marido._

_-mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué papá está enojado?-. Preguntó una pequeña niña entrando en aquella escena._

_La mujer observó a su marido, como preguntándole con la mirada que debería hacer, pero después observo a su pequeña bebe, quien miraba a ambos padres de una manera bastante angelical._

_-vámonos Hina-chan, tu papá se encargara de esto-. Tomó rápidamente a su hija en brazos, y salió corriendo, pero antes de pasar a la puerta de salida, colocó de nuevo su mirada aquel hombre a quien le había entregado la vida, y que la hizo bastante feliz._

_- ¿qué es lo que quieres?…Orochimaru-. Habló el señor Hyuga bastante serio, observando aquel hombre quien dirigía aquel pequeño escuadrón._

_- tú sabes bien que quería Hiashi, pero tu tiempo se ha acabado-. Hizo una pausa aquel hombre son rasgos bastante aterradores, levanto su manó, e hizo una pequeña señal, y con ella mencionó…- maten a la mujer y a la niña-._

¡BANG!

_-mami, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?-. Preguntó una pequeña en los brazos de su madre, mientras está trataba de tener un paso más rápido, casi corriendo._

_-no se hija (o por Dios…Hiashi)-. Pensó aquella mujer demasiado preocupada, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, al contrario, aumentó el paso lo más rápido que pudiese, pero su marido… ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué significaba ése balazo? Por un momento pensó en regresar, pero tenía a su hija, debería dejarla en un lugar más seguro, y después, volvería por aquel hombre que tanto amaba. Trato de correr lo más rápido que sus pies puedan darle, pero…_

¡BANG!

_-ma…mami, ¿estás bien?-. Preguntó la pequeña Hinata, ya que su madre se detuvo de repente, y poco a poco bajó a su hija al suelo, lentamente se fue hincando, sintiendo un dolor desgarrador por dentro de su piel._

_-Hi…Hinata, hu…huye de aquí, lo más que puedas-. Masculló con su madre hincada en el suelo, sin levantar la mirada hacia su hija, y con sus palmas en el piso, deteniendo su cuerpo contra su mismo peso._

_-pero mami…-._

_-¡QUE TE VAYAS HINATA!-. Masculló, cayendo de sus ojos oscuros, pequeñas gotas saldas recorriendo sus mejillas, y levanto su mirada hacia su hija._

_-ma…mami, estas llorando-. Dijo la pequeña Hyuga preocupada._

_-¡vete Hinata, y huye lo más lejos que puedas!-._

_-pero…-._

_-¡que te vayas!-._

_La niña ojiperla iba a decir algo, pero al observar de nuevo a su madre, cambio de parecer, salió corriendo rápidamente de aquel lugar. Tal y como le había dicho su mamá._

_Corrió, corrió y corrió lo más que pudo, ya ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba o en qué lugar había llegado. Pero el cansando la agotó, y calló sentándose al suelo intentando regularizar su respiración, pero sintió algo raro en sus manitas._

_Las levantó lentamente para poderlas observar, y vio algo raro que no había visto antes. Sus palmas tenían un extraño líquido rojo._

_**---FIN FLASH BACK**_

-supe que era sangre, pero no era mía…si no de mi madre-. Susurró la peli azul, con unas gotas saladas recorriendo sus sucias y sonrojadas mejillas. Teniendo su mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-lo…lo siento Hinata, no quise…-.

-no te… no te preocupes Naruto-kun-. Hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando dar una sonrisa.- toda mi vida he guardado ese nudo que tenia, ese pasado que me atormentaba, y no lograba sacarlo de mi, así que…muchas gracias por es…escucharme-. Hinata ocultó su rostro, escondiéndolo con sus finas manos, ocultando la ligera capa de lágrimas que se habían formado en su rostro. No quería mostrarse débil delante de uno de los agentes mas especiales de Los Ángeles, y mucho menos revelar su debilidad ante aquel hombre quien la había enamorado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-de nada…Hinata-. Naruto al verla tan débil, delicada, triste, no tuvo compasión más, y la abrazó.

_Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

La abrazó tiernamente, envolviéndola con sus largos brazos, como si se fuera a quebrar. Sintió su respiración entrecortada, respirando agitadamente. Colocó una de sus manos en su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos delicadamente, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco. No supo cuanto tiempo duraron así, uno junto al otro.

_Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas._

Pero es que simplemente ¡el no podía soltarla! Quería protegerla de cualquier persona que tratase dañarla, siempre tenerla a su lado recibiendo su calor, sintiendo sus cabellos entre sus dedos, su cuerpo entre sus brazos, su respiración junto con la suya. Perderla de su lado, simplemente le daba pavor.

_Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

Se miraron unos instantes, y parecia que todo se borraba a su alrededor, solo ellos 2 por aquellos segundos, el rubio sostuvo aun sus manos entre las suyas, las acarició suavemente, se observaron por unos momentos, se cercaron lentamente...

Y juntaron sus labios por primera vez, sitiendo su sabor, su calor. Lento y sin prisa, siguiendo el compaz del otro, difrutando esos segundos que en ese momento fueron interminables.

Se separaron. Naruto habrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

- ¡lo siento Hinata! !NO...NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-. Y salió corriendo de allí el Uzumaki, ¿Cómo es que se atrevió a besarla? Llegó a su carro y entro rápidamente, pero antes de irse, tocó sus labios, aún sintiendo los suyos con los de la chica peli azul, sintiendo aun el calor en ellos. No sabía cómo se atrevió a besarla, pero… como le gustaría volverlos a sentir.

Encendió su carro. Iba tomar un rumbo a donde quiera que fuera, mientras estuviera lejos de allí, pero sintió una vibración en su pantalón, y claramente era su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero y observó el identificar, "Sakura-chan".

-¿Qué paso Sakura-chan?... ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que vaya ahorita?...de acuerdo de acuerdo, en unos minutos llego… no te preocupes, bye-. Colgó su celular y lo guardo de nuevo, pero ¿para qué lo quiere Sakura-chan? Y con más razón, si le dijo que lo veía en el cuartel, ¿pero que se traía?

Después de varios minutos de transcurso de aquel parque y al cuartel, llegó. Le entregó las llaves a la misma persona de siempre y subió hacia uno de los pisos donde estaba su oficina.

-¡ya llegue!-. Gritó el capitán, aventando su saco en uno de los asientos más cerca que encontró.

-¡qué bueno que llegaste Naruto! Oye, es que te llame para…-. Apareció Sakura saludándolo como siempre lo hacía, pero lo observó detalladamente.- oye Naruto, ¿Por qué tienes tus labios inflamados?-. Preguntó la pelirrosa acercándose mientras lo observaba.

-¡ooo! Eso…bueno pues, es que me compré un helado y creo que fue el frio quien me los puso así hehe-. Respondió Naruto rascándose nerviosamente su nuca, ¿el frío los inflamó? Si claro.

-bueno, ese no es el caso-. Hizo una pequeña pausa, y después puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- adivina que Naruto-. Dijo burlonamente Sakura, mientras lo observaba. El chico solo la miró de forma interrogativa, dando a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

-que te parece… ¡CELEBRAR UNA FIESTA POR HABERNOS DESECHO DE AKATSUKI!-. Gritó emocionadamente Sakura. Esperen… ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una fiesta?-. Preguntó sorpresivo Naruto.

-así es dobe, ya es tiempo de que te despejes un poco ¿no?-. Se integró otra persona más.

-¡¿teme?! ¿Tú también?!-. Sorpresivo.

-hmp, no te preocupes por la fiesta, Tsunade-sama ya nos la autorizó-. Dijo con desinterés.

-así es, pero, ¡ni se te ocurra ir solo a la fiesta! ¿He Naruto? ¡¡Sera una noche especial!!-. Dijo la pelirrosa , y se podría notar que tenia por ojos, dos corazones bastante rojos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cuándo va hacer?-.

-mañana en la noche, así que ve pensando a quien llevarás, porque solo ni entras-. Mencionó Sakura cruzándose los brazos indignada.

-hmp, por que no llevas a esa chica que salvaste, ¿he dobe?-. Preguntó burlonamente el Uchiha.

-¡¡ ¡¿Qué?!!! … ¿A HINATA?-.

_Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Hiyori ひより : serena, apacible, tranquila, moderada.  
*Vivero: Criadero de árboles y plantas.

* * *

_Juju... que les parecioooo!!?? jaja, a que nunca se imaginaban a Hinata preguntando si Naruto tenia fiebre, jaja... pues aqui todo es posible... y pues... eso de sus dudas, no se preocupen, los leo y tengo que inventar algun capitulo en donde los repondere y les quitare esa duda, asi que no se preocupen mucho, yo soy la que deberia depreocuparme en acomodar esas dudas en un capi juju..._

_Si les gustooooo?? espero que si, ademas de que me apoyen y que me saquen una enorme sonrisa.._

Estas son las personitas que me sacaron una enorme sonrisota n___n

**elchabon**

**ainess**

**koste**

**Heero Kusanagi**

***-_shinofan_-***

**black-sky-666**

**LuLuu17**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**nataliuzumaki**

**OoOlolitaOoONxH**

**Jr.**

**Myri Weasley28**

_Y les pido disculpas si no les gusto la escena del beso, y pues como comprenderan, no soy buena en esos aspectos, gomene si no les parecio, espero mejorar. Y antes de irme, solo mecionare que "robe" unas pequenas escenas de otros fics, bueno, fueron 2 para ser exactos, no mencionare a los autores, ya que sonare como que mmmm... bueno, ni tengo idea, pero si han leido algo parecido, pues ya sabran de donde, solo aviso para no tener problemas n__n_

_Espero mejorar, ya que apenas soy una novata jaja, si me seguiran apoyando?? y bueno, bienvenidas a esas personas que se me acaban de unir a este humilde fic jeje... muchos besotes!!!!!_

.

.

**Me regalan unas enchiladas estilo RR?? n__nUuU**


	4. 5to piso

Naruto® Masashi Kishimo

* * *

**_"El delito de amar"_**

_*5to piso *_

_ Por: Isakaru._

* * *

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Primero llega al cuartel casi casi preocupado, bueno no. Y Sakura-chan le saca que iban a realizar una fiesta festejando que Akatsuki ya no existiría mas, y además el teme le dice que la fiesta ya está autorizada por la vieja Tsunade. Pero eso no es todo, sino que tiene que invitar a alguien a ese festejo, ¡y el teme dice que lleve a Hinata! ¡Por Dios, si apenas la conoce! ¿Qué cara pondría con verla de nuevo? Es que tan solo recordar la "pequeña" escena que hizo como todo un "hombre" ¡ja! Salir huyendo por el primer beso, y dejarla allí como si nada, ¡que buen oficial era Naruto Uzumaki! El mejor de todos, sí señor. Un honorable capitán que besa en la primera cita. Etoooo… ¿"cita" es la palabra correcta? Bueno, ya ni sabía que era correcto. Lo único que le preocupaba era volver a ver a Hinata Hyuga, aquella chica que hizo despertar ¿sensaciones? Bueno, dejaremos esa palabra como correcta. Sensaciones, sentimientos, afecto, estimo, interés, aprecio, ¡lo que sea! ¡Simplemente no sabía! ¿Un beso puede significar muchas cosas? O ¿puede terminar todo en una primera cita?

-al ratito volvemos Sasuke-kun, ¿te encargaras de todo verdad?-. pregunto una pelirrosa enseñando sus blanquecinos dientes, dando una sonrisa algo victoriosa, mientras que el detective Uchiha solo la observaba desde la puerta principal de la comandancia.

-hmp, pues qué más da, hay cuidas al dobe ¿eh?-. Menciono poniendo su mirada al chico antes mencionado. Como disfrutaba verlo en este tipo de "situaciones".

-neeeh… no es necesario ir a buscarla Sakura-chan, puedo ir solo a la fiesta-. Dijo Naruto observando a su querida amiga, casi suplicándole con una carita de perro arrepentido. Esa idea no estaba en su cerebro, no había pensado en nada acerca de eso, bueno si, la quería ver, ¡pero no hoy mismo! Hace como 1 hora que no la había visto, y pues….prácticamente echo a perder el momento que ellos dos tenían, pero es que Sakura-chan…

-¡por supuesto que no Naruto! Tienes que invitar a alguien, cuantas veces tengo que decirte. Y además tengo entendido que no tienes muchas chicas en tu agenda, así que fue una buena idea lo que propuso Sasuke-kun-. Dijo Sakura mientras daba un beso volador al Uchiha y se alejaban de aquella comandancia, ambos chicos se acercaron al automóvil de la pelirrosa. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿nani? ¿Iremos en tu auto Sakura-chan? Pero podemos ir en el mío-. Trato Naruto de reprimir esa idea de ir en el carro de su amiga y compañera. Es que se sentía mas cómodo ir en su carro, además de que , pues… ¿Qué tal si le daba hambre en el camino? Sakura-chan obviamente no lo dejaría parar a una tienda a comprar rameen, bueno, eso lo vería otro día, ¡pero no quería ir a ver a Hinata!

-¡te subes!, solo me dices donde vive Hinata, y platicaremos un poco con ella-. La pelirrosa quito la alarma de su automóvil y ambos chicos montaron el carro a ir.

-y dime Naruto… ¿Dónde vive Hinata?-.

-eso es justo lo que te quería decir… no sé donde vive-. Susurro lo último, encogiéndose en el asiento.

-jeje... ya en serio, dime donde vive-. Dijo burlonamente Sakura mientras manejaba tranquilamente, ¿Cómo que no sabía donde vive? Eso sí que era una broma de muy mala…

-no te estoy mintiendo, nunca me dijo donde vive Sakura-chan-.

-¡¿NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!?-.

Un pitadero se hizo en la calle del uno de los bulevares de Los Ángeles, ya que un carro en particular se paró de imprevisto, y obviamente ya sabremos de quien trata.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES DONDE VIVEEE? ¡¿Y COMO DIABLOS ENCONTRAREMOS SU CASA NARUTOOO-BAKAA?!-.

-Sa…Sakura-chan, causaras un accidente…-. Dijo tímidamente el rubio Uzumaki mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor a varios carros pararse o tratar de doblar la calle donde estos mismo estaban deteniendo. Bu…bueno, no quería ver a Sakura-chan enojada, cuídense de ella.

-(suspiro) bueno Naruto-baka, ¿te acuerdas por lo menos donde la conociste o donde la viste?-. Pregunto un poco más tranquila la Haruno. Fiiiiiiuuu, que alivio que no estaba enojada.

-sí, de eso si me acuerdo, fue cerca del restaurante Ichiraku-. Respondió dando una sonrisa.

-bueno, pues vamos para allá a buscarla-. El carro se puso de nuevo en marcha, después de tanto pitadero por parte de los pilotos de los carros anteriores al de los dos chicos. Naruto dio un largo suspiro y se tranquilizó, el silencio reino de nuevo en el coche, solo el sonido del viento era el testigo de aquella afonía en el auto de la pelirrosa, y aquel radio encendido a un sonido aceptable.

La chica Haruno solo se dedicaba a manejar y a tararear una que otra canción que colocaban en la radio de esta. Bueno, al menos así se despejaba un poco de su mente.

Mientras que el chico Uzumaki, aaaaa…, perdón, capitán Uzumaki, tenía una aguja en un pajar en su cabeza, tantas dudas caminando, brincando, corriendo dentro de su pequeña cabeza. Dudas que tenían involucrada a una peli azul de unos bellos ojos aperlados, con una linda piel blanquecina oculta por una pequeña capa de la suciedad de la metrópolis, unos labios que fueron besados por los de el mismo, bueno, hace mucho que no tenía una chica que le interesaba…un momento… ¿Hinata le interesaba? ¡Nooo!, ¡eso era imposible!, solo fue un pequeño beso, una pequeña invitación a comer un helado. Eso era todo, nada de qué ver con la palabra "enamorado". Naaaa, eso era negativo, definitivamente estaba claro…ammm, bueno, eso creía. Pero no podía sacarla de la cabeza, y mucho menos ese beso que aun tenia plasmado en su mente.

Es que ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de pedir perdón a la Hyuga. Solo salir huyendo cayéndose con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, pateando botes de basura, pelotas de pequeños niños en aquel parque, ¿pero más idiota podría ser? De eso… bueno, eso lo pensaría después. Pero el beso, ese maldito beso que disfruto hasta en la más pequeña célula de su cuerpo. Pero una de las tantas preguntas que tenia, una preocupación que no lo dejaba, ¿había hecho mal?

-Sa…Sakura-chan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-. Hablo tímidamente Naruto sin poner la más mínima mirada a su compañera. No, no se atrevería a mirarla.

-ya me preguntaste "algo"… pero bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. Dime, que paso-. Menciono la Haruno mientras daba señales de cuestionar al rubio, mientras que aun tenía la mirada atentamente en la carretera.

-etooo…. Aaaammm… un… ¿un beso es malo?-. Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras se trataba de encogerse en el asiento donde estaba, más y más chiquito.

-jajaja… ¿Cómo pude ser malo un beso? Por favor Naruto, yo le doy miles a Sasuke-kun y eso no significa que sea "malo" como tú lo dijiste-.

-pu… ¿puede ser malo darle un beso a una chica… en la primera cita?-. Pregunto ahora sí, teniendo sus hombros lo mas pequeños que podía, ocultándose o… protegiéndose.

-bueno, eso suena un poco precipitado. Para una chica sería algo como: elegir el paste de bodas en la primera cita como todos dicen, pero claro, si hubo química y todo salió bien no creo que sea tan malo-.

- y… y si el chico… si el chico, ¿sale corriendo del lugar de…dejando a la muchacha sola?-. Pregunto apenas con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que arriesgarse, todo sea para ser un buen chico. Si, un buen chico. Eso quería ser.

-eso ya no se perdonaría, ¡eso no se hace! Achhhh… eso me enfadaría si alguien me hiciera eso… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Naruto?-. Pregunto inocentemente la pelirrosa viendo a su compañero más abajo del nivel del asiento. ¿Qué se traía? Se… ¿se estaba ocultando o…?

-etoooooo… ammm…-.

-No me digas que hiciste eso con Hinata Naruto, ¿no lo hiciste… verdad?-. Pregunto sin separar los dientes, torciendo lentamente el cuello volteándolo a ver, dándole una mirada… una mirada que nadie querrá ver. Naruto estaba muerto.

-creee… creo quee…-.

-dime que no lo hiciste Naruto-.

-Sa…Sakura-chan… yo creo que… que no es tan ma…malo…-.

-lo hiciste si…o no-.

-etoooooo… hmmmmm… s…sss… si-.

-hoy a las 5 de la tarde en la ciudad de Los Angeles, California, una chica lunática asesino a golpes a su amigo por haber dado el beso en la primera cita. Muchos espectadores rumoran que...-.

-¡Naruto!… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Pregunto tranquilamente la pelirrosa viendo a su acompañante como hacia unas caras muy raras, mientras que tenía su mirada plasmada en el horizonte. ¿Tan mala podría ser Sakura-chan para asesinarlo?

-no… ¿no estás enojada Sakura-chan?-. Pregunto sorprendentemente el rubio mientras la observaba con unos ojos que parecían pelotas de lo grandotas que estaban.

-bueno, creo que debería Naruto, pero eres Naruto, eso nadie puede evitarlo, lo baka siempre lo has tenido-. Contesto Sakura con una simpleza de voz mientras que estacionaba su carro delante de aquel puesto tan visitado por el capitán Uzumaki. Vaya, a veces el tiempo pasa rápido, que bueno que no había tráfico, que bueno que Sakura-chan no lo habia asesinado.

-qué bueno que no te… ¡Sakura-chan! No soy tan baka-.

-jaja. Ya ya Naruto, mejor vamos a preguntar dentro de este local, deben de haberla visto alguna vez-. Menciono la pelirrosa mientras descendía del automóvil, tomaba su bolsa y tomaba rumbo hacia aquel puesto del tan buscado rameen.

-¡hola Naruto! Bienvenidos a Ichiraku-. Saludo amablemente el señor dueño del local, mientras atendía a unas personas en la barra de aquel lugar.

-hola viejo, queríamos preguntarte algo-. Menciono Naruto mientras se sentaba en unas de los bancos de la barra.

-adelante, los escucho-. Menciono el anciano mientras se limpiaba con un trapo sus manos y plasmaba la mirada en la Haruno y en el rubio.

-queríamos preguntarle si por casualidad conoce a una chica llamada Hinata-. Pregunto de improviso la pelirrosa al señor mientras lo veía detalladamente. ¿Si conocía a una chica Hinata?

-¿Hinata?-. Coloco su mano en la barbilla dando la imagen de estar recordando o pensando alguien con ese nombre-. Lo siento, pero no me suena nadie con ese nombre-.

-Bueno, muchas gracias viejo, creo que…-.

-Naruto, como es Hinata…-. Dijo Sakura interrumpiendo rápidamente al rubio, pero ¿Cómo es?

-¿Qué? Sakura-chan, no entiendo cómo quieres que…-.

-¡Que como es Naruto! Su físico, su ropa, ¡todo! Dile al señor como es, descríbela-. Naruto se le quedo viendo por un momento… ¿pues qué Sakura-chan quería hacer hasta lo imposible para poder encontrar pareja a el? Bueno, por una parte le gustaba esa idea de… ¡No! ¡Porfavor! ¿Ahora que estaba pensando? ¡Sakura-chan ya lo contagio!

-bueno pues…

-dilo Naruto, te estamos esperando-. Menciono Sakura casi casi impaciente, bueno, dejémoslo en impaciente por completo, sí, eso es lo correcto.

-pues es blanca, ni alta ni baja, amm… tiene cabello largo azulado, tiene unos lindos ojos color de perla que al observarlos te pierdes en…-.

-¡ooooh! ¿Es una chica que tiene un gorrito negro?-. ¿Gorrito negro? Pero el no dijo nada de…

-aaaa… si… esa es…-. Dijo un tanto perplejo el rubio viendo al anciano… ¿pero que estaba diciendo? ¿Que tenía unos lindos ojos perla? Y que te pierdes en ellos como si… ¡nooo! ¡Qué rayos pensaba!

-oo bueno, claro que la visto. Esta en las calles lavando autos o pidiendo limosna…si es ella a quien se refieren, ya que a veces la chica roba en tiendas y todos piensan que es tiempo de…-

-¡no! Bueno, nosotros no venimos a eso viejo sino que…-.

-muchas gracias señor… ¿y sobria donde la podemos encontrar?-. Interrumpió Sakura rápidamente, simplemente no quería dar explicaciones, pero eso sí, ella se encargara de aquella chica roba establecimientos, ¿pero Naruto ya lo sabía y no había hecho nada?

-bueno pues, varios de aquí la hemos visto entrar en un edificio bastante viejo, esta varias cuadras atrás, lo distinguirán rápidamente ya que es el único edificio así-.

-muchas gracias por su información, de verdad se lo agradecemos-. Agradeció la pelirrosa, tomo rápidamente al rubio por la muñeca y lo llevaba arrastrando a la salida, este se sorprendió, ¿pero acaso podría hacer algo en contra de su amiga? ¡Claro que no! Si tan solo recordaba el último golpe que le dio… ¡no! Se le ponía la piel chinita, es mejor dejarlo así.

-¡gracias viejo! ¡después vengo a comer un delicioso rameen!-.

-¡apúrate Naruto!-. Dijo Sakura llevándoselo… prácticamente arrastrándolo. Varios clientes del local se les quedaron viendo, ¿esa chica domando a un chico? ¡Vaya! Esperaban si algún día ella podría darles la receta.

Mientras que...

-¡Naruto! ¿Tu sabias que Hinata robaba en tiendas?-. Pregunto la Haruno después de llegar al auto y subirse en el. Naruto igual en el mismo caso, alado de ella… pero de nuevo ocultándose, uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar con la "linda" chica de pelo rosa.

-bu…bueno, si sabía, pe…pero es que no me atreví a arrestarla porque…-.

-Después hablaremos de eso, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Hinata, le dirás lo que le tienes que decir, eso incluye disculparte por dejarla sola en el parque…-.

Naruto trago fuerte. ¿Acaso dis…disculparse por ese beso? Bueno, el no quería disculpase por haberla… ¡no! ¡Si tenía que disculpasee! ¡Eso no se hace por Dios! bueno, tendría que arriesgarse, después de todo traía "compañía".

-… y yo me haré cargo de ella, y no te veremos hasta el baile… ¿entendiste?-. Pregunto Sakura mientras manejaba poniendo su mirada en la carretera y levemente en el asiento de alado donde estaba plasmado su amigo.

-cla… claro Sakura-chan-.

-bien, me alegra que lo hayas entendido-. Después de varias cuadras transcurridas por la ciudad de Los Ángeles, la pelirrosa observo un edificio en una calle bastante abandonada, pero esta no era la única calle, si no que tenía varias calles atrás casi igual, pero un poco mas transcurridas. Aquel edificio lucia demasiado… feo en pocas palabras. ¿Seguro que es allí donde vive Hinata? Pero si aquel edificio no lucia bien como para que alguien pueda vivir. La pintura estaba ya casi al tope, o sea, ¡ya ni tenía! Los barandales oxidados, o sino, casi a punto de caerse, basura por doquier… amm…. ¿será aquí?

Ambos chicos bajaron del auto un tanto… impresionados o perplejos, como sea que sea la palabra, ambos veían lo que había a su alrededor en aquella calle abandonada, un basurero también podría llamarse a esa calle.

-etooo… ¿segura que es aquí Sakura-chan?-. Pregunto Naruto después de varios segundos de silencio entre ellos dos.

-pues yo no veo otro edificio más abandonado Naruto. Vente, vamos a preguntar a alguien sobre Hinata-. Y así los dos fueron en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlos. Observaron varias veces la zona, y pudieron observar a dos hombres alrededor de un bote tratando de calentarse con un poco de aquel fuego saliendo de este.

-aaaammm… disculpe que los molestemos, pero ¿podrían decirme en que piso vive la señorita Hinata?-. Pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo a los hombres. Estos observaron a los dos chicos que venían a interrogarlos.

-eso les costara 5 dólares-. Dijo uno con una mirada intimidante observándolos directamente a los dos.

-te costara tú cara rota maldi…-.

-¡NARUTO! De acuerdo, aquí tiene-. Sakura entrego los famosos cinco dólares- ¿ahora nos podría decir en que piso vive por favor?-.

-en el 5to piso de aquel edificio-. Señalo uno el mismo edificio que ambos chicos habían dudado. Agradecieron a los hombres por la "grata" información y partieron en busca de aquel famoso 5to piso.

Con cuidado subieron los varios pisos de aquel demandante edifico, ya que los escalones no eran para nada estables, o no tenían por completo aquel cemento para subir bien. Bueno, fue una lucha haber llegado al piso donde vivía Hinata.

-¿aquí será donde vive Hinata Sakura-chan?-. Pregunto Naruto con la duda. Bueno, es que para él no era condiciones para alguien. Estaba cerrada con cadenas, no sabrían si estaban con candado ya que estaban solo a la vista que si estaban con seguro, pero uno nunca sabe.

-creo que si-. Después de también tener con la duda, tocaron la puerta…y nada. Volvieron hacer el intento pero con más fuerza…pero nada. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Será que Hinata no esté en…

-¿buscan a Hinata-san?-. Una voz bastante oscura y algo tenebrosa interrumpió su búsqueda y duda. Ambos chicos voltearon para ver quien los había llamado.

-aaaam… buenas tardes, y si, estamos buscando a la señorita Hinata ¿por casualidad no sabe si está en casa?-. Pregunto amablemente la pelirrosa, pero como no, si al observar a aquella persona tenía que ser amable.

Ropa un tanto sucia y maltratada, sudadera negra y grande con su capuchón encima de su cabeza, unos anteojos oscuros que evitaban poder verle a los ojos, una descripción bastante fuera de lo común.

-no, ella llegara dentro de media hora o 1 hora, si quieren espérenla en su departamento, yo le avisare-.

-aa ok, muchas gracias…-.

-Shino-.

-bueno, gracias Shino, la esperaremos en su casa-. Y así el chico con el dichoso nombre de Shino partió de la vista de ambos. Dejando solo la espera de poder entrar al apartamento de Hinata, y así lo hicieron.

Bueno, no lucia como lo esperaban. Si, estaba limpio, pero demasiado limpio, ¡casi ni tenía muebles! Una cama en la esquina, una pequeña puerta que figuraba ser el baño, una mesita con dos sillas a su alrededor figurando ser el comedor, una estufa pequeña, y un lavatrastes en forma de una mesita con una cubeta.

-vaya, no pensé que alguien pudiera vivir así...-. Menciono Naruto después de observar aquel lugar.

-pues créelo Naruto, no todo en la vida es de color de rosa-. Sakura tomo rumbo a tomar asiento en una de las sillas. El rubio eso lo mismo.

-vaya, aquel chico Shino lucia demasiado…sospechoso-. Naruto coloco su mano en su barbilla pensando-. ¡¿Y si es un secuestrador o un criminal Sakura-chan?!-.

-Naruto por favor, no todos son malos, así que siéntate y espera-. Y así lo hicieron ambos chicos, esperar y esperar.

5 minutos después…

-aaaaaaaaaaa!! Ya me enfadeeeeee… ¿no podemos venir otro día a buscarla Sakura-chan?-.

-¡no Naruto! Además, solo ha pasado 5 minutos por favor, así que espera-.

-neeeee… no creo que resista tanto. Ammm… yasee… Me dormiré un rato-. Naruto se dirigió a la cama que estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de él.

- ¡Naruto! acuérdate que estamos en una casa ajena-.

-aaa... Hinata si me deja… ¿sabes que Sakura-chan?-. Pregunto Naruto ya acostado en la cama.

-que paso…-.

-creo que lo único bueno de este "departamento" es la cama, está muy cómoda-. Menciono Naruto como si estuviera probando la cama saltando un poco en ella.

-¡basta Naruto!-.

-okey okey, pero *bostezo* tengo sueño-. Respondió con una voz casi inaudible. Estaba ya rendido, la cama era demasiado cómoda.

-¡naruto! No te vayas a…-. Demasiado tarde, aquel baka ya se había dormido, bueno, en media hora lo despertaría, así que ahora…

Un sonidito retumbo aquel pequeño lugar. Y era el celular de la pelirrosa, observo el identificador.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke-kun?... si, ps el baka de Naruto está dormido… si, no te preocupes, ¿y como está todo por allá?…-. Y así siguió platicando la pelirrosa para pasar el rato. Si, estaba aburrida, y solamente tendría que esperar.

-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?-.

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!-.

-ya no quiero volver a verte Naruto-kun, te odio… te odio…-.

- ¡¿queee?! Hinataaa… ¡no te vayas!-.

-adios… te odio… no te quiero…-.

-¡Hinata! No te vayas… ¡me tienes que querer!-.

-No Naruto, no te tengo y nunca te querré. Te odio, tu nunca me querrás-.

-¡Yo te quiero Hinata! Por favor… yo te quiero…-.

-no, no puedes quererme, solo soy un estorbo para ti… lo siento. Adiós-.

-¡Hinata! ¡HINAAATAAAAAAA!-.

-¡AAAAAAAA!!!!!!-.

-Naruto… ¡Naruto! Despiertaa!!-.

-Sa…sakura-chan…-. Despertó un poco agitado el rubio, con el corazón hecho un tambor , pero ese… ¿ese era un sueño? ¿Y con Hinata? ¿Acaso dijo que la quería? Por Dios, ¿hasta en los sueños tenía que aparecerse? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Solo…sentía un nudo por dentro, no sabía que era, pero pensar que algún día la chica de los ojos perla le digiera eso…no sabría que haría, no sabría que sentiría.

-Naruto, fue una pesadilla, pero se ve que era una grave, ¿pues qué sonaste?-. Pregunto Sakura después de observarlo. Antes de despertarlo estaba muy agitado, gritando el nombre de Hinata, ¿Naruto sentía algo por ella?

-Naruto… ¿sientes algo por Hinata?-. Pregunto seriamente la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba alado de el, mientras este tranquilizaba un poco su respiración.

-de…de que hablas Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Mientras dormías decías muchas veces el nombre de Hinata, y otras cosas más… Naruto, ¿si sabes lo que es Hinata verdad?-. Pregunto seriamente.

-co…como de que es, es una chica, común y corriente…-.

-Naruto, ella es una ladrona, una vagabunda, y bien sabes lo que dice en el reglamento de…-.

-si si si, ya sé lo que dice Sakura-chan, además eso también lo dice cada rato la vieja Tsunade, pero no te preocupes, eso no tiene que ver conmigo-. Respondió dando una sonrisa zorruna. Por favor, ¿el enamorarse de Hinata? ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno, claro, se le hizo raro haber soñado con ella, pero eso no era nada, nada más un simple sueño que alguien pueda tener, nada mas…un simple sueño.

-bueno, eso me alegra ya que si sientes algo por ella, será algo complicado-.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, pero es que todavía no…-.

-Na… ¿Naruto-kun?-.

-(_Pero es que todavía no estoy muy seguro de eso…)-._

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaa!!! Como estan!!!!!!!??? hace mucho que no me pasaba por este fic y ps por fin lo he terminado. Bueno, no sera la gran cosa pero lo termine no?? jaja, tendre que mejorar un monton!!!!! Sii... muchas dudas todavian no se resuelven, pero eso ira poco o a poco, nose que pasara despues porque ni yo tengo la minima idea de lo que mi cerebro pueda darme jeje, pero solo espero que sea de su agrado._

_Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!! y uff... ya sigue en anio nuevo no? que rapidoooo!!! hasta a mi me duele que pase tan rapido el tiempo T_T. AAAAAAaaa! y disfruten sus vacaciones al maximo porque la maldita escuela nos consume por completo, y si no las disfruta, por lo menos levantese tarde jeje, eso siempre lo hago yo XP. Y como salieron de sus calificaciones??? espero que bien eh?? No me vayan a defraudar n.n Ya que si salieron mal, creo que Jo jo no les dio muchos regalos jaja XD_

_Muchas gracias a estas personitas que me dejaron un RR en el capi anterior n.n:_

ETOLPLOW-KUN , Kenniana , *-_shinofan_-* , hukissita , koste , Myri Weasley28 , nataliuzumaki , Heero Kusanagi .

_Muchas gracias!!! Y feliz 2010 que viene!! _

_**PD:** no se ballan a emborrachar eh? o.O XD_

* * *

**Y mi regalo de navidad??? T_T XP  
**


End file.
